Apologies Accepted
by Missi1
Summary: Hermione and Ron had another fight, only this time it's Hermione's turn to apologise..... Rated R for sex scene.


R: Contains sex scenes, do not read if you will be offended by them.  
  
DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns all...and she has finally finished the 5th book. Which means, if all goes to plan, that something like this may happen to Ron and Hermione in the future...I'm talking way future, not in the books. (do you think she'd really write this?)  
  
WARNING: Not my best work, suffering from writers block, trying to finish Desired Temptations..inspiration for the sex scene came from the next chapter- *hint* cough *hint*  
  
  
  
JUST ANOTHER NIGHT  
  
  
  
Steam felt as though it were boiling out from his ears, his nostrils felt as though they were on fire, his muscles tensed in anticipation of throwing something, his temper rose as quickly as he tried to subdue it.  
  
GOD, she did this to him every time!  
  
"Don't be so ridiculous Ronald" "Grow up for heaven's sake Ron" "Honestly, and you expect to get somewhere in life" "Do you know how stupid you look?"  
  
Her insults played over and over in his mind. No matter what he did, it never seemed to be good enough for her. He had a very high paying job- being Keeper for The Chudley Cannons definitely had its highs-yet it wasn't good enough for Hermione. He'd tried to treat her with surprises, like buy her jewellery or organize secret dinners, but she'd always sayHe'd trie she was too busy to go out, or wouldn't accept the jewellery because she could buy her own. Their most recent argument was about their different lifestyles. Hermione had claimed he was always partying with girls and never spent time with her. Whereas Ron had said that she was too busy to even notice if he was available or not, and even if he was, she never wanted to be with him. That's when a screaming match erupted.  
  
"Don't you dare turn this around on me Ronald Weasley. I happen to have a much more important job than yours. Being an Auror isn't exactly a walk through the park"  
  
"Oh, so I suppose what this is really about, is me not taking a Ministry job. Just because I'm not as academic as little miss perfect over here, doesn't mean that I can't make something out of my life Hermione."  
  
"How dare you Ronald. It's your own fault you didn't get perfect grades in your final year, you were to busy playing Quidditch. And look how far you've gotten. You're still playing that retched sport, only now you have more whores hanging off of you."  
  
"I don't exactly see where that puts you Hermione, seeing as though you're supposed to be my girlfriend. Or are you only with me for the money and fame."  
  
"You want to know why I'm with you Ronald. Because I pity you. I think you are worthless pathetic player who's only on the team because the seeker, our best friend, was able to pull a few strings, and that's only because they were desperate for a new Keeper. Don't think that you have any talent in the sport Ron, because believe me. YOU DON'T."  
  
That was nearly an hour ago. Ron had been too gutted and angry to say anything in reply. He wouldn't have been able to anyway, seeing as Hermione had stormed out of their apartment. Right now, he was lying on his back, in their bedroom, on their bed with his head was resting on his hands. At the moment, he didn't know what he was feeling. It was a mixture of anger, sorrow, degradation and anxiety.  
  
He wasn't pathetic. He wasn't..  
  
  
  
His eyes flicked open as he started to recognize his surroundings. Had he fallen asleep? He must have. He pulled his hands from under his head, and lazily rubbed his eyes. Hang on? What had woken him? Shifting his hands he looked around the bedroom his eyes finally resting in the darkened figure standing at the doorway, her frame was lit only by the flickering lamp in the hallway. He didn't want to talk to her right now.  
  
"Ron?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Go away" he sighed, rolling over so that his back was facing her. But she didn't. Instead, he heard her close the door, and walk further into the room, before finally resting on the side of the bed. He was still upset at about what she had said.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered timidly.  
  
"I said piss off Hermione" Ron snapped in reply. Hermione only sighed again.  
  
"Listen Ron, I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean anything. I was just angry. I've been really upset lately. I've had trouble at work, you're never here-"  
  
"Never here?" Ron butted in, spinning around so that he was facing her. "What do you mean I'm never here? Every time I'm not training or playing a game I'm trying my hardest to make sure you're happy Hermione. But no matter what I do, it's never enough for you." He finished with his arms crossed at his chest and his back resting against the backboard of the wooden bed.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry" she said softly, her hands resting on his arm. "It's just that I've been under a lot of pressure lately, and every time you're at training or games or promotions I'm always thinking about who's with you. Because it never seems to be me, every Witch Weekly magazine I've picked up, is full of pictures of you surrounded by all these girls. And they're always so damn pretty. I'm just afraid that I'll loose you to someone else, even though I've already practically lost you to sport"  
  
"How can you think that Hermione?" Ron asked, his brows burrowed. "We've been through this a hundred times, if anyone's going to loose someone, it's going to be me loosing you." Hermione smiled as she looked into Ron's eyes.  
  
"I'm so very sorry I said those things Ron." Ron sighed softly. "Yeah well, you're probably right." Hermione looked horrified. "No. I'm not. You're a very talented player Ron. I was just angry and that's the first thing I thought of to insult you with." To her complete surprise, Ron smiled cheekily at her.  
  
"So are you admitting, for the first time in your life, that you, Hermione Granger, are wrong?" Hermione smiled back at him.  
  
"Of course not. I'm simply stating that at a brief moment of frustration I picked out your best achievement, and decided to pick at it."  
  
"Okay" Ron breathed, nodding his head slightly. He and Hermione both laughed softly at the comment, before Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron gently. "I'm sorry" she breathed against his lips. "I know" he replied, moving so that she was now underneath him, his arms tucked in nicely at her sides. "You've already told me." He finished, as he kissed her, only this time, with much more passion.  
  
Her hands moved swiftly up his arms as she wrapped them around his neck, fingering his hair. She could feel his hand inch up her skirt ever so slowly, as she began to rub his back. After a few more moments, Hermione began to undo her blouse, before letting Ron undo the rest. He palmed her breast, enjoying the feeling of her silk bra, as he kissed her more deeply than before. They parted for breath, but only for a moment, as Hermione slipped off her blouse and as Ron undid her bra. Once that was off, Ron laid her back down and took his time to cup both her breasts, and kneed them endlessly as he kissed her deeply.  
  
With Hermione occasionally moaning into his mouth, Ron took his hand and moved it up under her skirt, before playing with the edge of her knickers. He moaned at the thought of more silk. 'She's wearing a matching set' he thought to himself gleefully. He carefully moved his finger's under the waistband, before strategically moving them in between her perfect folds. Hermione bucked against him as he began to rub her softly. He moved his lips from her mouth, and traveled down her neck, before finding her sensitive spot underneath her ear, where he began to suck.  
  
"Oooh Ron." She moaned erotically, softly grinding her hips against his hands. Her soft pants were driving him wild. Suddenly, he felt her hand grab his. He looked up, only to come face to face with a very seductive looking Hermione.  
  
"You are wearing far too many clothes" she said huskily. Without warning, Hermione flipped him over, and before he had a chance to take anything in, his shirt was off and his pants were being tugged at. He chuckled at her antics. "Ron help me" she pleaded. Ron unzipped his pants, and then had them tugged off by Hermione. He smiled at her, as she leaned over him, and kissed him passionately. He didn't get a chance to deepen it before she traveled to his throat, before she began to suck at his chest, and then his stomach. All coherent thought flew from his mind when he realized where she was heading. And once Hermione reached her targeted destination, all the blood from his head seemed travel down south.  
  
"Ho! Hermione" he squeaked as she covered her whole mouth over him. He moaned out loudly as Hermione began to sucker harder and faster. Before long, he could feel his grasp slipping away. "Oh, Hermione. You have to stop." He begged, only, she didn't. "Hermione please." he asked, somewhat out of breath. Finally she pulled herself off, and looked down at Ron with a cheeky grin. Getting his breath back, Hermione took the chanced to flip her over, and ease his way in between her legs. Kissing her once again, Ron positioned himself right at her opening.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, but before she got a chance to answer, Ron eased himself inside his very wet girlfriend. Hermione grab onto his shoulders tightly and moaned out loudly. He pulled himself out slowly, before pushing in quickly. He repeated his actions until she was panting for him to go harder, quicker, faster. "Ron please" she begged. He replied by smiling and leaning in to kiss her deeply. His hands moved from her hips, around to her ass, where he pulled her closer, before turning them over, so that Hermione was on top.  
  
"Do what you want baby." He said, with what breath he could cluster. Hermione took a moment to get used to the different angle before she started to rock back and fourth. Gradually she built up speed, and soon enough, names were being moaned loudly as the backboard banged against the wall heavily. "Oh Ron..." Hermione panted. She was close, as was he. After a few more heavy thrusts, Hermione arched her back and screamed out her lover's name. It was only seconds after this that Ron was grunting out loudly, gripping onto Hermione's thighs as hard as he could.  
  
After a few minutes where Ron and Hermione took their time to catch their breath, Hermione leaned down so that she was resting against Ron's chest.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron panted.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied, feeling her muscles occasionally spasm.  
  
"I forgive you" he chuckled. Hermione laughed into his chest. "Oh Ron." she whispered, before finding the most comfortable position and nodding off to sleep, leaving Ron to cover them both. 


End file.
